sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Face to Faith: Sonic and the Black Knight Vocal Trax
Face to Faith: Sonic and the Black Knight Vocal Trax is the vocal soundtrack of Sonic and the Black Knight. The songs were written b Steve Jablonsky, Don Black and Christopher Hampton except the songs including "Knight of the Wind" and "Live Life" were written by Jablonsky, Diane Warren, Carole Bayer Sager, Stephen Schwartz and Stevie Wonder. Track list # "Knight of the Wind" (Main Theme) 4:31 - Stevie Wonder and Miley Cyrus # "Fight the Knight" (King Arthur Boss Theme) 1:29 - Phil Collins # "Through the Fire" (Knights of the Round Table Theme) 1:57 - Josh Groban and The Neptunes # "With Me" (The Dark Queen Boss Theme) 3:56 - Seal and Christina Aguilera # "Live Life" (Ending Theme) 5:37 - Celine Dion and Al Jarreau # "Seven Rings in Hand" ~Fairytales in Trance~ by 5:34 - Linkin Park # "With Me" ~Massive Power Mix~ 3:56 - Pharrell Williams and Jennifer love Hewitt # "Knight of the Wind" (Instrumental Version) 4:31 - Steve Jablonsky # "With Me" (Instrumental Version) 3:56 - Steve Jablonsky # "Live Life" (Instrumental Version) 5:37 - Steve Jablonsky # "United We Stand" 3:20 - Peabo Bryson and Avenged Sevenfold # "Looking Through Your Eyes" 4:05 - LeAnn Rimes # "I Stand Alone" 3:43 - Adam Lambert # "The Prayer" 4:25 - Charlotte Church and Josh Groban # "Dream On" (Live Orchestra) 4:54 - Aerosmith # "Looking Through Your Eyes" 3:37 - Amick Byram and Sally Dworsky # "The Prayer" 2:48 - Celine Dion Production credits Songs Written by Steve Jablonsky, Don Black and Christopher Hampton Songs Produced by Walter Afanasieff Songs Arranged by Walter Afanasieff and William Ross Song Music Editors: Mark Jan Wlodarkiewicz, John Finklea, Christopher Brooks Assistant Song Music Editor: Sienna Finklea Vocal Arrangements by Michael Kosarin Additional Song Orchestra Arrangements by Steve Jablonsky, Bobby Tahouri, Jennifer Hammond, Matthew Margeson Song Programming by Jochem Van Der Saag, Jeff Rothschild Additional Song Programming: Jennifer Hammond, Justin Burnett, Andrew Kawczynski, James S. Levine Additional Vocal Arrangements by Doug Besterman Songs Orchestrated by Bruce Fowler, Walter Fowler, Suzette Moriarty, Steven Scott Smalley, Elizabeth Finch, Andrew Kinney, Stephen Coleman, Pete Anthony, Ed Neumeister, Carlos Rodriguez, Chris Boardman Songs Conducted by William Ross Songs Contracted by Gina Zimmitti, Reggie Wilson Assistant Songs Contracted by Chrissy Brantley, Connie Boylan Vocal Contractor: Sally Stevens Songs Preparation by Booker White, Julian Bratolyubov Songs Recorded by Frank Wolf, Alan Meyerson, Malcolm Luker, Humberto Gatica, Chris Lord-Alge, Jeff Rothschild Songs Mixed by Humberto Gatica, Chris Lord-Alge,Jeff Rothschild Vocals Recorded by Stan Katayama, Bob Burch Songs Recorded at Attic-Arcade Studio, Tokyo, Japan, BBG Studio, Tokyo, Japan, The Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros., Burbank, CA, The Box Studios, Los Angeles, CA, Abbey Road Studios, Lodnon, UK, Right Track Recording, New York City, NY, Blue House Studio, San Antonio, TX, Remote Control Productions, Studio M, Santa Monica, CA, Manhattan Center Studios, New York City, NY, The Newman Scoring Stage, Twentieth Century Fox Studios, Los Angeles, CA, Wavecrest Studios, Venice, CA, Chartmaker Studios, Malibu, CA Songs Mixed at Robert Wise Scoring Stage, Twentieth Century Fox Studios, Los Angeles, CA, Enterprise Studios, Burbank, CA, Remote Control Productions, Studio M, Santa Monica, CA, Chartmaker Studios, Malibu, CA Song Recording Assistants: Richard Lanchester, George Oulton, Gordon Davidson,Stefnao Civetta, Greg Dennen, Katia Lewin Palomo, Tim Lauber, Denis St. Amand, Ryan Robinson, Lori Castro Session Coordinators: Stan Katayama, Jun Senoue Trivia *Despite being a soundtrack for Sonic and the Black Knight, a remix of the main theme of Sonic and the Secret Rings is included in the album. External links *VGMdb.net - Track listing of the album Category:2009 soundtracks Category:Sonic the Hedgehog soundtracks Category:Reprise Records singles Category:Warner Sunset Records soundtracks Category:Atlantic Records soundtracks Category:Albums recorded at Abbey Road Studios